Cita del destino
by LunaHermosa
Summary: Arnold tiene un problema sentimental, al parecer se a enamorado de dos colores y gracias a la ayuda de Gerald averiguara cual de es el que le gusta, gusta mas a Arnold, entren y descubran cuales son esos colores "SE SORPRENDERÁN"
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold, no me Pertenece, es solo un fanfic de y para fans de esta serie

CITA DEL DESTINOS

Capitulo: 1 ¿Cual color me gusta, gusta?

Un rubio se encontraba Almorzando Junto a Su mejor amigo y en Lo Más Profundo de Sus Pensamientos dándole nada de importancia su conversación

_ARNOLD! _ Ya impacientándose De Que este no le apretara Atención en Lo Más Mínimo

_ ¿Qué ?, ¿estabas diciendo Algo Gerald? _

_ Me Alegro De Que mi Conversación sea de tu agrado viejo¬ ¬ _

_lo siento Gerald, es que algo me tiene a tras perder_

_si como no, si Eso es más Que obvio, Y Se Puede saber, ¿Que es lo que te tiene Por las nubes? _

_Bueno, yo "suspira", te lo contare Pero solo porque eres mi mejor amigo y confió en ti, pero debes prometerme Que no se Lo dirás un nadie_

_lo juro viejo, PUEDES confiar en mi_

_tu Sabes Que a mi me gusta, gusta Laila, ¿Verdad? _

_hay Arni, eso no es novedad, todo el mundo sabe eso, él inclusive Laila_

_Gerald, ¿Me puedes Dejar, de terminar de explicarte lo que me está pasando? _

_seguro viejo, adelante, prosigue_

_lo que me tiene, asi de pensativo es que no estoy seguro, de que si enverad, me gusta, gusta Laila_

_a ver si entendí, ¿Estás dudando respecto a tu amor, asía Laila?

_lo que sucede es que, no me puedo sacar de la mente a una chica Gerald

_me Estás diciendo, ¿Que hay otra chica Que Te esta volviendo loco ?, y Ahora me entero, dime ¿Quien es la afortunada viejo? _

_no me Vas a creer, si te digo quien es la otra chica, Gerald, Ni siquiera se como lo valla un tomar_

_Arnold amigo solo dímelo quieres, no me tenga mas en suspenso_

Arnold se acercarse a su amigo para susurrarle el gran secreto, pero al momento de pronuncias el nombre de la chica, Gerald queda impactado que abre sus ojos como plata no pudiendo evitar levantarse de un salto y gritar el nombre que acaba de escuchar.

_HELGA PATAKI !, ¿LO DICES EN SERIO?

_Gerald ¿Por Qué no pones pasacalle de lo que escuchaste? Por que párese ser que no todos escucharon

_lo siento viejo_

_Bueno ya no importa, Lo que importa es, ¿Que hacer, para saber cual mu gusta, gusta? _

_valla viejo que dilema, Creo que tengo una solución a tus problemas, pero tendrás que espera a que finalicen las clases_

_Acuerdo Gerald, ¿Que Te Parece si nos vemos en mi casa la Salida? _

_me parece perfecto, ya que mi mamá me pidió que valla directo a casa, quiere que le ayude con algunas cosa una ves que me desocupe iré a tu casa, ¿de Acuerdo viejo? _

_seguro Gerald, te espero hoy a la Tarde en mi casa después de clases_

Justo Suena la campana para avisar qué es la hora del almuerzo finalizo

_será mejor ir a clases o llegaremos tarde viejo_

_es verdad, vámonos al salón_

Una Vez en el salón, el los chicos seguían con su típico día de escuela, Finalizada La Hora Y Ya Es Tiempo de ir a casa

_Bueno Arni, yo iré a mi casa una vez que termine con lo que quiere mi madre iré a la tuya, ¿de Acuerdo? _

_si, Gerald te Estaré esperando_ asiendo su peculiar saludo_

Una Vez En Casa de Huésped

_ya llegue, abuelo, abuela_

_ Hombre pequeño ¿Como te fue en la escuela? _

_estuvo bien abuelo, invitar a Gerald a venir hoy a casa espero no te moleste_

_por supuesto hombre pequeño, Sabes que tu pequeño amiguito es siempre bienvenido a este humilde hogar_

_gracias abuelo, estaré en mi Cuarto, me avisas cundo Gerald llegue abuelo_

_claro Arnold, Cuando Llegue yo te lo mando para tu cuarto_

_entonces iré arriba y gracias de nuevo abuelo_

Una vez en su cuarto Arnold prende su estéreo, saca su sofá de la pared, para tirarse en el, en el momento que sierra sus ojos una imagen de una rubia invade su mente haciendo que se le escapara el nombre en susurro

_ Helga...

"Carcajada" claro que escuchados Por Gerald

_Gerald, Pero ¿Desde Cuando Estabas ahí Parado? _

_Arnold, Tu abuelo te grito cundo yo llegado , Como no respondías me mando igual a que subiera Y Que Bueno Que lo izo o si no, no hubiera escuchado tal cosa, viejo deberías de oírte_ Tomando Do Mano con La Otra y Mirando Con ojos de corazón_ Helga, Helga_ "carcajada" Aun matándose de la risa por tal escena que vio

_me alegra que te diviertas Gerald_

_lo siento viejo, Pero enserio, ¿No sabes que es lo que sientes por ella? Digo en la forma de como la llamaste, sí se oía en un tono ... romántico_

_si Gerald, Por cierto ¿ya le ayudaste, con eso a tu mamá? _

_claro Arnold, solo tenia que hacerle unos mandados_

_entonces, ¿Cuales la idea, para mi problema, Gerald? _

_a si eso_

_Gerald... ¬¬

_lo siento Arni, No Fue un propósito_

_ no importa solo dime cual fue tu idea_

_primero hay Que ponerle nombres claves viejo y se me ocurrió que un Laila le diremos "Manzana Verde" y a Helga "rora triste" _

_ ¿Por qué nombre claves? ¿Y Por Que el de Helga es "rosa triste" _

_ Primero, para que no se den cuenta cuando hablemos de ellas, y créeme le queda perfecto a Pataki_

_Gerald! _

_cálmate viejo solo decía_

_ no importa, entonces como hago para sabe ¿cual color me gusta, gusta? _

_ No te preocupes viejo déjamelo en mis manos, el plan de "cita del destino", Primer Paso: averiguar el color Qué Te gusta, gusta hermano ...

_ ¿como lo are? _

_ pues mi idea consiste en...

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia ya se había publicado bajo el nombre de "cita a ciega" cuya cuenta era "elamaneserdeunamor" esa cuanta me pertenecía pero, como perdí la contraseña no la pude seguir por lo que lo continuare desde esta cuanta nueva que ice y si guarde mi contraseña para no olvidar. Bueno espero que le guste y la seguiré desde donde me quede agracia y asta el próximo capitulo. <strong>


	2. Un verde manzana muy empalagador

**Capitulo 2: el verde manzana, ¿pude ser empalagado?**

Al día siguiente se encontraron en el colegio, Arnold repasaba mentalmente el plan que le avía dicho su amigo el día anterior….

Flash back

_la idea que se me ocurrió fue, que tengas una cita con las dos_ se explica el joven moreno antes su amigo

_Gerald, no creo que salir con ambas sea apropiado, mas teniendo en cuenta que a Helga no lo agrada Laila_

_no me refiero a que tengas una cita doble, si es que se le puede llamar así, sino que salgas este fin de semana con Laila primero y el próximo fin de semana salir con Helga y lo haces durante un mes al finalizar el mes, tú tienes el veredicto, de con cuál de ellas la pasaste de lo mejor, y con cual, solo lo pasaste bien como, solo amigo_

_Gerald, no sería como jugar con sus sentimiento_

_no, porque solo sería una salida de amigos y nada mas_

_por cierto, ¿por qué Laila primero y no Helga?_

_digamos que ella no va a decir un, no como repuesta ya que Laila va aceptar mientras sea solo una salida de amigos_

_es verdad entonces ¿cómo voy a salir con ella si ni siquiera me dejara invitarle, aun si es solo como amigos?_

_ Tu preocúpate por pedirle a Laila que salga contigo este fin de semana y yo me las arreglare para pensar como aremos con Pataki _

_está bien Gerald_

Flash back

_Gerald no estoy seguro de hacer esto_ confirmo un asustado cabeza de balón

_ confía en mi viejo, este plan será todo un éxito_

_bueno…_

_vamos Arnold, aselo antes de que sea tarde_ mientras observaban a la pellirroja esperar el autobús

_ok, aquí vamos_

Y con todo el valor del mundo se fue asía esa dirección, mientras que su compañero de pelos pardos lo observaba de lejos, después de unos 5 minutos de dialogo volvió junto a su amigo

_y que paso viejo que te dijo_

_pensó que sería una cita, cita y me dijo que no al principio, pero después le dije que solo sería una salida de amigos, y así si acepto_

_bueno el si ya lo tienes solo falta ver que pasara ese día no te pares viejo _

_si Gerald tendré que esperar hasta el domingo para ver que siento respecto a Laila _

_así se habla viejo_

El gran día llego, el día de la cita, no cita de Arnold y Laila

En casa de huésped, el cabeza de balón se encontraba en la plaza esperando a una linda pelirroja

_buenos días Arnold, ¿espero no haberte hecho espera tanto?_

_descuida Laila acabo de llegar_

_y bien Arnold a donde nos vamos_

_bueno Laila, yo tenía pensado ir al cine a ver una película_

_eso suena bien Arnold_

Y sin más se dirigieron a cine, el día lo paso lindo y avía terminado bastante rápido

Ya al día siguiente ya se avía encontrado en la casa de huésped junto a un moreno matándose de risa

_Gerald, me alegro de que, nuestra platica te sea divertido_

_lo siento viejo es que no puedo creer, que hallas hecho todo eso el domingo, amigo mereces un óscar por ser el chico más atento con las chica del mundo, y tú, ¿Cómo lo pásate, viejo por lo menos te divertiste?_

_bueno yo…_

Flash back

Una vez en el cine estaban viendo las carteleras

_cielos, no savia que "mutantes espaciales de la dimensión alterna" ya avía salido, al cine_

_Arnold, no vas a querer ver eso, ¿o sí?_

_a, ti no te gustan esta películas, entonces que te gustaría ver_

_cielos Arnold, yo me muero por ver esta es una de mis favoritos_

_ "los conejos saltarines, en la granja feliz" ¿estás segura de querer ver eso Laila?_

_estoy muy segura Arnold_

_de acuerdo, entonces vamos a comprar los boletos_

Una vez a dentro la pelirroja se emociona por la película de su extravagante selección, mientras un rubio se moría del aburrimiento, hasta por fin finaliza la película

_ahí Arnold, que lindos conejitos son tan lindos en especial en esponjo cito blanco, ¿a ti también te gusto la película como a mí?_

_si Laila, estuvo interesante, ahora ¿a dónde quieres ir?_

_creo que se a donde me gustaría ir, vamos Arnold_ tomando el brazo de este

Fin del flash back

_cielos viejo, no puedo cree que tu allá visto una películas de niñas_

_si y no solo eso, sino que después de eso me llevo a una granja a acariciar a los anímale_

_y ¿Cuál es el problema viejo?_

_Gerald, esa granja es para niños de 5 años_

_ohm, lo siento viejo, entonces, ¿cuál es tu jurisdicción acerca de Laila?_

_bueno, ella me agrada, pero solo como amiga, no la pase tan mal, pero, no fue como lo esperaba, es decir yo creí que "el verde manzana seria dulce, como la manzana" pero…_

_resulto ser muy empalagoso viejo_

_si Gerald_

_bueno ahora sigue Pataki, viejo_

_si, por cierto Gerald ¿Cómo vamos a cómbesele de que salga conmigo?, sabes que a ella, yo no le agrado demasiado_

_no te preocupes viejo yo ya tengo un plan para eso…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno el capitulo 2 no fue muy ¿consistente verdad? pero que les digo, no me gusta el ArnoldxLaila pero si a alguien le gusta díganme y les hago un one-shota claro si quieren, bueno asta aquí llegamos nos vemos en el capitulo 3 ... GRACIAS POR LEERME!<strong>


	3. Un rosa muy alegra

NOTA DEL AUTOR: LOS "" SOLO LOS PENSAMINTOS DE LOS PERSONAJE.

Capitulo 3: ¿rosa triste?, no ROSA ALEGRE

Los chicos se encontraban en el campo Gerald, todos e incluso la rubia que es vista por Gerald y Arnold la cual se encontraba junto a su mejor amiga

_no estoy seguro de esto Gerald…

_ Tu tranquilo viejo, yo me encargare de todo, solo hay que esperar a que finalice el juego_

_está bien, sigamos jugando

Una vez que finalizo el partido todos se fueron a sus casa con excepción de Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe y Helga pero estas dos se encontrabas distanciadas a los chicos

_muy bien viejo aquí voy... _ poniéndose en marcha para ir a donde las dos chicas

Arnold solo podía ver distante, después ve como su amigo vuelve junto a él…

_ ¿qué paso Gerald? ¿Acepto?

_ por supuesto viejo mañana tenemos una cita doble para ver una película, así que prepárate

_ estoy nervioso Gerald, no sé qué hacer

_ no te preocupes hermano, solo hay que armar un plan

El día pasó rápido y la tan gloriosa cita llego. Arnold esperaba en frente del cine a las otras personas hasta que llega la rubia

_ Hey cabeza de balón, perdón por la tardanza es que Bob no me dejaba ir solo porque Olga vino de visita

_ Hola Helga, no te preocupes acabo de llegar y ¿Phoebe?

_ Me dijo que la perdonara ya que le salió un imprevisto, y no me dijo más, pero no veo al cabeza de cepillo por ningún lado_

_"así que este era el plan que tenía planeado Gerald" Bueno Gerald tampoco pudo venir se olvido de que hoy tenía que cuidar a su hermanita_

_"no puede ser, eso significa que tendré una cita con mi amor, tranquila Helga no te alarmes"_ entonces… que cabeza de balón, ¿lo dejamos para la otra? Porque no pienso pasar mi fin de semana contigo melenudo…

_ pues a mí no me molestaría ir a ver una película contigo Helga, claro si quiere " por favor di que si Helga"

_ "¿el quiere ver la película conmigo? Helga no seas tonta aprovecha esta tan gloriosa oportunidad de pasar un fin de semana con tu príncipe dorado"_Que rayos prefiero estar contigo cabeza de balón a tener que soportar a mi estúpida hermana

_ Pues eso está bien para mí por cierto Helga ¿que película quieres ver?

_cualquiera que no seas la de los tontos conejos

Los dos miraron la cartelera hasta que Helga encuentra algo interesante que ver.

_ ¡no puede ser!

_ ¿qué pasa Helga?

_ ¡zombi mutantes 3 la venganza de los zombi! yo quería ver esta con Phoebe pero a ella no le gustan estas película

_ Pues entonces véamelos_

_ ¿seguro? Después no vengas con que te dio miedo la película

Al entrar al cine Arnold pago los boletos cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Helga si quería algo de la dulcería esta ya se encontraba comprando algunos dulces

_ ¿Helga vas a comer todo eso dulces?

_ Por supuesto que no Arnoldo, es para los dos

_ Pues gracias Helga, pero no debiste, se supone que yo iba a comprarlos_

_ Arnold, Arnold _moviendo la cabeza negando algo _tan inocente como siempre, tu compraste los boleto lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte los dulces, porque si TÚ los compras, esto ya no sería una salida de amigo o conocido, esto se convertiría en una CITA, ahora calla y ve la película

Arnold quedo pensativo, a él le hubiera gustado de alguna forma que fuese una cita verdadera pero que se le puede hacer contra Helga G. Pataki. Este seguía inmenso en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano la trae de nuevo a la realidad

_vamos cabeza de balón la película está por comenzar

Se fueron a la sala asignada Arnold y Helga lo pasaros bien viendo la película, que al salir del sine Helga solo asía burlas de la película vista, mientras Arnold se reía de los comentarios de la rubia

_ balla que película, eh visto mas cosa que asusta en los calcetines de el Gran Bob

_ ¿A caso no te gusto la película Helga?

_ Pues no estuvo nada mal cabeza de balón, aunque la allá visto contigo...

_Helga, aun es temprano ¿te gustaria quieres ir a otro lado?

_ No se melenudo, ¿qué tienes en mente?

_ya lo veraz...

* * *

><p><strong>Matemen si quieren, soy muy mala pero me gusta deja en suspenso a muchas persona, o tirenmen huevos podrido lo que mas les guste dentro de poco subiré el 4 no estoy segura si lo terminare con el capitulo 4 o lo seguiré asta el 5 no se después veré. no olviden comentar me ayudarían muy sus opiniones bueno eso es todo besitos <strong>


	4. Una decisión dificil

**The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i Are, Samurisent y anitha les agradezco los comentario tratare de arreglare mis horrores de ****ortografía y para **The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario te aseguro te no lo tome de mala somo me da mas seguridad de querer seguir escribiendo soy una simple novata que apenas estoy comenzando y como se dice uno no puede aprender a cores sin ante haber aprendido a caminar y también me gustaría que de des tu opinión respecto a mis demás historia si no es mucho pedir claro. Bueno eso es todo desde ya gracia ****

* * *

><p>capitulo 4: una decisión difícil<p>

En casa de huésped, Arnold se encontraba platicando con Gerald sobre su "no cita" con Helga.

_vamos viejo ya dime ¿qué fue lo que paso allá en el cine?

_bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir?, solo vimos la película y de ahí nos fuimos a otro lado

_ ¿y qué película vieron? Conociendo como es Pataki abra sido una de terror

_ si fue Gerald, vimos la de Zombi mutantes 3 la venganza, de los zombis

_ Buena elección, se de películas se trata Pataki tiene buen gusto, pero solo en películas

_ Gerald… ¬¬

_solo decía, pero y bueno no me has dicho donde se fuero después del cine

_ a eso iba Gerald

Flash back

Dos chicos de casi la misma edad estaban saliendo del cine hablando sobre la película que acabaron de ver.

_ Pero que fraude eh visto cosas más espantosa que esa en mi vida

_ ¿no te gusto la película Helga?

_ no estuvo mal, pero ese director necesita lecciones de cómo asustar en verdad a un público de espectadores

_ A mí me gusto, estuvo interesante la trama

_ ¿no me digas que te asusto la película melenudo?

_ no es eso, solo me gusto….

_ Lo que tu digas, bueno la película ya se acabo nos vemos cabeza de balón….

_ ¡Espera Helga!

_ ¿Ahora qué quieres alcornoque?

_ eh aún es temprano y yo tengo pases libre para Dinolandia… Y… bueno… ¿quieres ir?

_ "¿Arnold quiere llevarme a Dinolandia con él?, ¿acaso estoy soñando? ¿Esté día no podría ir mejor?_ Tienes suerte de que este de buena Cabeza de balón así que acepto ir contigo ¡pero si le dices a alguien de que fui buena contigo puedes apostar que será lo último de tu vida!

_ descuida no se lo diré a nadie

_ perfecto vámonos….

Fin del flash back

_ jajaja valla Arnold si que tuviste paciencia con esa Pataki

_ Yo no lo creo, porque me la pase muy bien con ella y hasta podía decir que la pase mejor con ella que con Laila

_ Entonces dices que te gusta, gusta el rosa

_ Pues, la verdad no estoy seguro, es decir solo Salí con ella una ves

_ Entonces sal con ella de nuevo por un mes, y al finaliza el mes me das tu veredicto

_ No lo sé Gerald si descubre que Salí con las dos, pensaran que solo estuve jugando con sus sentimientos

_ Ya te dije, no sería una cita, cita es solo una salida de amigos

_ De acuerdo Gerald lo are

_ A si se habla viejo, y descuida tienes todo mi apoyo

A si paso un fin de semana salía con Laila, el otro fin de semana con Helga aunque le costaba mas convencer a la rubia que a la pelirroja, pero lo que Arnold no se daba cuanta que sus accione provocaban que una de ella se enamorar locamente de él y mas como la trataba él ¿quién no lo aria? A si estuviera durante un mes y ya era hora de dar su veredicto, ¿Cuál sería su color favorito "l verde manzana" o el rosa cálido"?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno asta aquí llegamos quizás suba el ultimo capitulo el domingo, cursemos los dedos para que lo haga por favor dejen algún comentario sea buena o mala acepto todo tipo de critica ya que eso me ayudara a ser buena escritora los estaré esperando esta la próxima. <strong>


End file.
